Dancing Across the HorizonBook 1Roses and Thorns
by StromyBbe
Summary: When the time is right, for masked warriors will rise as one. Dancing across the sky, the stars fall and shatter on their old paths.-Multi-Chapter story! Rate and such! Thanks!


**Dancing Across the Horizon**

**Book 1: Roses and Thorns**

**Prologue**

As the sun started to set, and the moon started to rise, the stars in the velvet blue sky began to twinkle like no other. Grazing across the silken sky were many shades of blue, and some purple here and there. It was like a fairy tale, but it was much more magical than any old fairy tale.

This moment was special, and most obviously memorable. This, was when StarClan would gather together, to discuss the future. Not like they had it planned out or anything, but they did have some things in mind.

"WillowStar, would you like to start? " The cat who spoke had a melodic voice, and was known for that. Her voice brought great peace, and helped start the four clans. Her name, was MelodyStar and she was dazzling. Her pelt was a rich, creamy white, striped in more vibrant shades. She had hints of gray in forms of slight swirls, and perfectly white toes. The most unique feature of this wonderful tabby was her stunning blue eyes.

" I would appreciate that so. " This, of course, was WillowStar, a one of a kind long-haired brown tabby. She wasn't just any brown-tabby, like I said before, she was one of a kind, original. Her stripes were perfect, and she had bright white socks with white cheeks, making her maple brown eyes appear brighter than her darling personality.

" Dark times are coming StarClan, and we have to prepare the others. If the Dark Forest attacks now, all will be lost and they'll be sure that there is no trace of us left. " She looked over at a tom, scratches covering every inch of his body, his black fur tangled and doing a horrid job at hiding the hideous scars.

" AshFall, would you mind warning AeroClan? Once a moon, and try not to make the first message as harsh, gory, and not even the slightest bit bloody. We aren't trying to scare the poor clan's fur off. " That was the wonderful thing about WillowStar, she was always making the best of things by adding humor, and let's just say AeroClan's previous Medicine Cat, AshFall, was just as bad, cracking jokes every minute he had to spare.

The scarred tom rolled his cloudy blue eyes, useless ever since he was born, " I'll make sure every image she gets is just as bloody as the last. " He was talking about AeroClan's current medicine Cat, OrchidBreeze. Sweet, caring, the prefect fit for that position. StarClan dared not make it any clearer when she was a kit that she was destined to be one than that.

A satin black tom padded out behind WillowStar, walking in a circle tight to her body. " Oh WillowStar, you look just as dazzling as the last time I saw you. " He had a deceiving voice, and was quite the ladies guy. This, was TravelStar. Sticking his muzzle close to her ear, he whispered, " You smell great. " Before he walked away from her, he winked at her and sat down next to a silky white she-cat, SnowShoe. This, was his mate. No, his _fifth_ mate. She was always quiet, most likely because cats thought she was a skank. Why? Because she was the only one who TravelStar stayed with for more than three moons, a new record. It was going on two years now, since they were together, and she started to learn that it would be best to be quiet if she didn't want to be judged.

"So, what are we going to do? Just zap a dream down to them and tell AeroClan that they have four cats and better make sure they live or else we'll all die? "

MelodyStar snarled slightly, " No, we are going to prepare them slowly. One dream will be simple. Each moon, it'll get more . . . Erm, descriptive, precise. "

" Poor choice of words, as always MelodyStar. " This voice was raspy, making any kit wanting to run into the elders den, and we all know that the elders can scare the kits just a bit when they are grumpy.

The cat that spoke was tall, lean, frail, thin. He had knotted, medium length gray fur. Just plain, dull, gray fur. Of course, that's not how his clan remember him. His name was MemoryStar, and when he was a warrior, she-cats drooled over him. He was tall, lean, and thin like he is now, but back then, he was muscular, just to the point where he had a body that someone would kill for, But if it wasn't for his body, he would be hated. He has rude humor, and always saying the negative. Some cats swear that he had a thing going on with the leader, and that's why he became deputy.

" It's basically a step-by-step process TravelStar. This, is going to be one war that will _never_ be forgotten. Kits will still have nightmares about it when they are almost dead. We have to watch what you tell the clan. To much, and they'll be blinded and wont see the ones. " TravelStar seemed suprisingly interested in the topic rather then stealing the heart of a she-cat,

" The ones? Why am I not informed of anything? " His words came out like a harsh snarl, his eyes narrowed.

" Maybe if you decided to listen, maybe we might inform you! Or, you could just, oh, ya know, **pay attention.** " It was WillowStar, finally deciding to speak.

" I wouldn't say the ones Memory, I would say the four. " MelodyStar was closest to the tom, her plume-like tail wrapping around her dainty putaws.

" We have gifted four cats to help, and we intended them to all be in AeroClan, considering it's the most stable in prey wise. But since no one is flawless, one cat ended up in FlickerClan. "

" Can you tell us their names? " TravelStar started to become furious, making that once beautiful, mesmorizing scene, turn into something horrid.

" We can't now! We've spent to much time explaining to you! And if we continue, you'll get angrier, and then the clans will know that something is up! " MemoryStar's words were quick and simple, cutting things short.

" This meeting is dismissed. Next moon, I expect all of you to listen, and try not to start a spar, or a fight. " WillowStar stood up, her brown fur silky as always. " AshFall, how you want to tell them, is up to you, but remember what I said. Not to gory. " And with that, the four ancient leaders walked their own ways, vanishing. All that was left was AshFall who stared down at AeroClan and FlickerClan, one wonderful creation was happening, in two places, all because of his idiotic mistake.


End file.
